Radiological binding studies with BHT 920 indicated a specific interaction of this compound with D2 dopamine receptor in caudate nucleus of nets. Furthermore, BHT 920, when injected subcutaneously, reduced tyrosine hydroxlase activity specifically in stratal tissue. This decrease in enzyme activity was attenuated by haloperidol. BHT 920 failed to interact with postsynaptic dopamine receptor and did not change basal or dopamine-sensitive adenylate cyclase.